Delicate
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Being raised amongst rough and tough dwarves, Thorin knows how to appreciate something delicate when he sees it. Something like Bilbo. :Thorin/Bilbo:


**Title:** Delicate

**Summary: **_Being raised amongst rough and tough dwarves, Thorin knows how to appreciate something delicate when he sees it. Something like Bilbo._

_:Thorin/Bilbo:_

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** _Romance, fluff_

**Pairings:** _Thorin/Bilbo_

_A/N: so sorta my last idea for this pair for now, I wrote It last because it wasn't really my best idea I didn't think. Maybe you will like it though._

OOO

When Thorin had first met the Hobbit his first instinct was not to admire him for his delicate and gentle nature.

Delicate and Gentle weren't exactly the attributes you look for while searching for a burglar or someone to help kill a dragon, especially not a dragon that the dwarves were unable to defeat the first time.

However; after watching the hobbit's natural tendency to be gentle and delicate he had learned to appreciate his quiet nature.

It used to irritate him to no end up until Bilbo had been the one to save his life, now he understood it wasn't a sign of weakness but a sign of strength instead.

Bilbo had the strength and courage to love and care where Thorin did not.

Thorin sat by the campfire and watched the hobbit carefully dip out stew for each dwarf that came next in line, unlike his kin Thorin didn't have much interest in stuffing his face, he ate what he needed and would finish at that.

Bilbo glanced over at the dwarf king who was currently staring at him across the flames and he wondered what it was he was thinking about.

Bilbo had noticed how Thorin was different from the others, unlike them his thoughts didn't just run from one random thought to the next.

He is clever and pays close attention, he doesn't concern himself with foolish things or the need to fill his stomach.

Bilbo had noticed the way he spends his days with more purpose and importance than the others, bless them, most of them really aren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

Thorin smiled softly at the hobbit whom had just spilt some stew on the ground while distractedly staring at the Dwarf king across the campsite.

_Delicate and Gentle he may be, but clumsy fit along with those just fine._ Thorin thought to himself affectionately.

He watched as his small hands gripped the spoon softly and he poured the stew with care and precision.

Thorin couldn't help the sideways smile that marked his lips.

After the last dwarf took his bowl Bilbo filled one for himself and an extra, Thorin was just a little surprised when he crossed the distance between them and handed him a bowl of steaming food.

"You must be hungry." Bilbo stated as the dwarf took the bowl carefully from his small hand.

"Thank you." he replied as Bilbo sat down next to him on the large rock.

Thorin ate his stew carefully as Bilbo ate next to him, it would seem aside from Gandalf they were the only two in the company with any kind of table manners.

They ate silently and Gandalf couldn't help but raise one questioning brow and he knew just by looking there was something more going on here than a friendly dinner.

Bilbo had noticed the way Thorin ate with delicacy and respect for whomever else was watching him, it was refreshing to see that and it made him look even more kingly than he had before.

"Its good, thank you." Thorin stated after his last bite of stew.

"I'm glad you like it." Bilbo replied as he finished the last bits of his own. "I said I was good in the kitchen." He added a moment later referring to the near death of them by the hands of the trolls.

Thorin nodded in agreement as he set his spoon in the bowl.

"Done?" Bilbo asked as he stood up, Thorin nodded as Bilbo took his empty bowl from him and took it to the bucket of dishes.

Thorin looked at the ground a little disappointed that he had missed his chance that was until Gandalf stood in front of him.

Thorin looked up at the Wizard and the taunting look on his clever face.

"Your sentiments are not likely to be thrown aside." Gandalf mumbled quietly as he turned to sit at the dwarf's side.

Thorin looked at the ground a little embarrassed that Gandalf had caught on to him so easily. Gandalf was really getting tired of watching Bilbo and Thorin dance around each other neither telling what is really on their mind.

Thorin looked ahead and watched Bilbo carry the bucket away from the campsite likely to take the dishes to the creek and get them washed.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked quietly and folded his hands in front of himself, Gandalf smiled down at him and found it endearing how love can make even the toughest of dwarves quiet and timid.

"Not to the others." He replied and Thorin nodded.

"Don't tell them." He said quietly before he stood up, Gandalf smiled softly and shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied with a playful wink, Thorin nodded his thanks and quietly went in the same direction that Bilbo had gone.

The others not paying much attention as they got their beds ready for the night.

When Thorin found Bilbo he was sitting by the creek with his feet in the water washing the dishes all along humming a song.

Thorin watched him silently a few moments and simply enjoyed his joyful noise and his delicate washing of the wood bowls.

He thought he will likely grow out of that habit soon and it will be a sad day when he does.

Bilbo turned when he heard a twig crunch under the dwarfs foot and smiled back at him.

"Thought you may like some company." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Don't mind if I do." He said back scooting over to make room for the dwarf on his rock.

Thorin hesitated then finally sat next to the hobbit on the rock and watched him closer as he washed the dishes and set them aside.

"A burglar indeed." Thorin taunted playfully and scoffed, Bilbo shook his head and laughed lightly.

"I told you from the beginning, I'm not a burglar, nor am I a warrior." He replied shaking his head.

"That didn't matter when you saved my life." He replied and Bilbo paused at washing the dishes long enough to look at the dwarf next to him.

"Not when you saved mine either." He replied softly and Thorin noticed him glance down at his lips.

Maybe Gandalf was right after all, why hadn't he seen it before?

"As much as it was your fault that you fell off the cliff, I couldn't just stand by and watch you die." Thorin replied.

"Well, a life for a life, we're even yes?" he replied and elbowed him and resumed his dish cleaning.

"I suppose." He replied and turned to look at the creek as the sun began to set, it would be dark soon and unsafe to be where they are now, Bilbo had two bowls left and his time was running out. Again.

"Bilbo." Thorin addressed softly as he watched the Hobbit scrub gently at a bowl.

"Yes?" He asked distractedly, Thorin reached over taking the bowl from his hands and setting it back in the bucket.

The Hobbit gave a slightly comical look of disappointment at his bowl being set back with the dirty ones until Thorin took his small hands in his and held them. Wet and cold.

Bilbo's breath caught and he looked up into the others eyes giving him his full attention.

Thorin ran his thumb over his soft knuckles and he wondered how long Bilbo could remain so gentle and sweet on the quest he had decided to join.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked after he hesitated a few moments.

Thorin took in a deep breath and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Since the day you saved my life I've been having these feelings. I cant stop thinking about you." Thorin stopped and shook his head nervously.

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Thorin hoped it wasn't a bad surprise.

"Really?" he croaked back then cleared his throat nervously, Thorin nodded.

"I cant keep my eyes off of you, just the way you move and…." Thorin stopped himself again realizing how stupid he sounded right about now. He shook his head and attempted to pull away.

"Me too." Bilbo pushed out when he noticed Thorin had given up and tried to leave.

Thorin stopped and looked at the hobbit expectantly.

"I mean, I cant stop thinking about you either. What you said, the hug." Bilbo replied and shook his head at himself, he really hoped Thorin meant what he said the same as it sounded.

"Exactly." Thorin replied a little relieved that Bilbo had been feeling the same. "Its just, I've never been around someone as kind and gentle as you are." Thorin added and glanced at the ground.

"Really?" Bilbo asked and his cheeks lightened a little, Thorin nodded and squeezed his hands gently.

Bilbo hesitated but inched a little closer to the king though it wasn't hard since the size of the rock was so small.

Thorin removed one hand to stroke Bilbos cheek gently then cup him around the nape of his neck.

"Bilbo, I'd like it if…" Thorin hesitated as he looked into the Hobbits eyes.

_The manners of a king._ Bilbo thought to himself and smiled softly.

"I'd like it too." He said timidly and that was all the encouragement the king needed to close the distance between them, he kissed the hobbit delicately at first but pushed deeper when encouraged by Bilbo's mouth opening just slightly.

His Took side was coming out and he didn't care to contain it when he pressed his tongue forward experimentally.

Thorin's lips parted after a slight hesitation and Bilbo pressed forward.

Bilbo's hands wrapped themselves around Thorin's waist as well as his short arms could accommodate him.

Thorin returned the embrace and squeezed the hobbit against himself with strong arms.

Bilbo hoped one day he could be as strong as Thorin and wield a sword like he can, he hoped he could be a warrior.

Bilbo pulled back a little breathlessly and looked the dwarf in his eyes.

"I hope I'm as strong as you one day." Bilbo whispered against his lips, Thorin shook his head.

"I hope you never have to be." He replied softly and Bilbo smiled against his mouth as Thorin pressed forward to seal their lips in another kiss.

Bilbo's small hand moved around to Thorin's chest and went for the clasps of his shirt.

Thorin's hands moved down to Bilbo's waist and pulled him closer against him, Bilbo's feet splashed in the water as his toes curled from the kiss.

Thorin pulled away and trailed kisses from Bilbo's lips down his jaw then neck.

Bilbo giggled against him when he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

Thorin pulled back when they heard the sound of Kili rustling through the grass in their direction.

"I need to take a count before I start my watch!" he called out.

Thorin pulled away and Bilbo tried to catch his breath as they stared back at Kili whom was looking between them a little curiously but didn't dare say anything.

"We're on the way back." Thorin replied and Kili nodded turning to head back to camp, knowing full well he had interrupted something that he shouldn't. "We should be headed back anyways." Thorin added once Kili was out of earshot.

"Okay." Bilbo replied and stood up piling the bowls into the bucket and packed up to head back.

Thorin caught him by the shoulder and cupped his face in his hands, giving him one more kiss for the night, a silent promise that he should look forward to more of those in the future.

"Promise me one thing." Thorin said after they separated.

"Yes?" he asked looking up into his eyes.

"Don't change, don't forget your quiet nature. Don't become like us." Thorin replied, Bilbo nodded but looked at the ground.

"I'll try my best, but I cant promise that. You know I cant." He replied with a heavy heart.

Thorin nodded and knew it was a daft promise to ask for but he thought he should anyways.

They made their way back to the camp with a promise of more to come in the days ahead.

Yes, Thorin knew how to appreciate delicacy when he could, he knew how to recognize it when he saw it.

Something even greater than bravery and strength, the strength to have kindness in a world so cold.

To have bravery like that, anything is possible.

-The End.

_A/N: okay this was my last idea, however I cant promise that I wont make any more of these ;)_

_I really need to be working on my Chrsitmas series. Under the Mistletoe. Oh well!_

_Lemme know what you think, I thought this was a cute idea but we'll have to see. I wanted to write a little smut with these two because no one has yet, but I guess im not that far into the fandom yet haha._


End file.
